The Next Pendragon
by Izzygrace
Summary: After the episode Queen of Hearts. What if Arthur and Gwen ran away? 15 years later Arthur is found living in Ealdor. Uther takes him back to Camelot, but unknown to the King, Arthur's son is determined to bring his Father home. Little Romance: Arwen
1. Ealdor

**Disclaimer** I don't own Merlin.

**Arwen!**

**Set after the events of Queen of Hearts. What would have happened to Arthur and Gwen's lives if Arthur and Gwen ran away from Camelot? Set 15 years after the episode.**

**Ealdor **

Arthur could not believe where his life had taken him. For only the briefest second he wondered why he was working in a field in Ealdor. But then a semi dark skinned face appeared in his memory. With big brown eyes and long curly brown hair, and a smile that melted Arthurs heart. Guinevere. The thought made him smile widely.

"Arthur what are you thinking about?" Came the voice from the short haired blond man that stood next to him.

"Lewis, I'm just… just thinking about my wife." Arthur replied dreamingly.

The dark green eyes of Lewis rolled heavily in his head "Oh go on then! We're almost done harvesting the wheat. I think I can manage the rest myself." Arthur was so happy he leaped up in the air gave Lewis a big hug and thanked him like crazy as he ran back to his little cottage at the edge of the town.

The small house was no bigger than his courters in Camelot, yet oddly it didn't bother him. Arthur knew his home was wherever Gwen was, and if that meant working in the fields, he was going to do it, no matter how much he hated it.

Arthur burst through the doors, and was instantly greeted by a small set of hands that wrapped their way around his waist.

"What are you doing home so soon Daddy?" Came the soft voice of a little 5 year old boy with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

Arthur Quickly scooped up his 5 year old son and hugged him close. Lewis let me off early. How was your day Gwaine? And where is mommy?"

The boy's smile faded leaning in to whisper lightly to his Father "I don't think Mommy is in the mood to talk to anyone."

Arthur's heart began to quicken thinking '_what have I done now?'_ "Why? Did something happen?"

"Well… Miss Lillian came over and said somethin' that made mommy really angry. Somethin' 'bout Elyan getting' in the tavern, I think."

Arthur took a deep breath, and chuckled to himself while walked to the living room, sometimes he wondered if Gwen and him had given the name 'Gwaine' to the wrong son.

"Oh no, Mommy won't b-" But Arthur was cut off when the door flung angrily open, and a very wild looking Gwen walked into the house with their eldest son's shirt collar in one hand and a 2 year old boy bouncing happily on her hip.

"Eylan! This is the second time you have been caught in that tavern! Two days ago you let out Mr. Willows cattle free, and last week you almost cut off your brother's hand with your Father's sword. What am I going to do with?"

Arthur and little Gwaine both fought hard not to laugh at the scene before them. Where Gwaine looked the most like himself with brown hair, Elyan was the most like him. Always getting in trouble, and never being able to sit still for more than a few seconds.

"Mother, I told you it was an accident last week. Gwaine said that he saw a monster under the bed so I had to protect him. And Father's sword was the only weapon I could find. And Mr. Willow's pigs looked sad cooped up in that small pin so I let them go." The 14 year old wined to mom, with pleading brown eyes. "

"I have told you countless times to leave your Father's sword alone. And today, what was your excuse for being in the tavern?" Gwen finally released her son, who could not have been any happier to be free.

Elyan was trying his best to come up with a good excuse, but was failing. Silently he prayed for a distraction. Just then Arthur accidently let out a small laugh at the sight of his son trying to lie to his mother.

Both Gwen, the toddler and Elyan's heads snapped up to see the two sitting on a small chair in the corner of the room laughing.

"DADA!" Yelled the little baby with his arms outstretched for his Father. With Gwaine in one arm Arthur stood and quickly walked to take his youngest son from his wife.

"Hey little Tommy. Have you been having a fun day with Mommy?"

"I don't know how much fun he has been having. We have just been running around looking for this one." Gwen said dryly looking at Elyan who was smiling just like his father. Then Gwen turned her gaze towards her husband with a look saying 'Handle this.'

Arthur sighed and handed Tommy back to Gwen, and place Gwaine on the floor. Instantly the 5 year old ran to hug his mother.

"Elyan lets go for a walk." Arthur said giving Gwen a soft kiss on the lips whispering something in her ear. Elyan knew they were talking about him but he wasn't sure what about 'Probably my punishment' he thought. Gwen looked back at Arthur and nodded slowly.

Elyan stayed in place, his smile was no longer there, and instead his fear could be felt by all in the room. Slowly he followed in his Father's footsteps.

For the longest time Arthur said nothing, walking out of the little town, and into the shallow forest. For what seemed like forever. Elyan was relieved, and terrified when his father sat down on a fallen tree overlooking there home.

"Sit Elyan." He said not looking at his son, but rather in front of him.

Elyan sat down, and mimicked the way Arthur was sitting. He leaned forward and let his elbows rest on his knees and looked towards the spot he was looking.

Elyan then realized he wasn't looking at the small town but rather into the distance. Far far away.

"Why do you keep making trouble son?" The blond man asked finally shifting his intense gaze to his child.

Elyan's little head hung low "I…I don't know…"

"Yes you do. Now tell me." Arthur lifted his sons face by his chin, and looked at him with light eyes.

"I just feel so left out here. Oliver and James were sneaking into the tavern and they asked me if I wanted to join them. And Father, nobody has ever asked me to play with them!"

Arthur remained silent listening to every word. The people of Ealdor had been so welcoming to Arthur and Gwen. When Merlin suggested they runaway and live there, Arthur was skeptical. He didn't want people knowing who he was. But then when they arrived nobody remembered him, it was like somebody _magically_ erased him from their memory, except for Hunith oddly enough.

Arthur smiled a little thinking about how close the older woman was to his children, like a grandmother figure.

"Dad?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Arthur knew he had to tell his son. It didn't seem fair anymore to lie to him. Gwen had said it was ok to tell him… but how?

"My home."

"Ealdor?" Elyan was beginning to think his father was going mad, but he tried to keep that out of his voice.

Arthur softly laughed, and looked back at his son. "Camelot."

Elyan's eyes became wide. He had only ever heard stories of the kingdom of Camelot under the rule of King Uther Pendragon. 'Ha what a funny surname.' Elyan thought, happy his was Leodegrance. "You grew up in Camelot?"

Arthur smiled at the shock on his son's face. "Yes. Does that surprise you?"

"Well…Kind of… I mean it is so far away, why did you move here?"

"I wanted to marry your mother." Arthur was trying to read his son's expression, but all he could tell was his son was absorbing the information like a sponge.

"Why couldn't you marry mother in Camelot?"

Arthur thought hard about how to explain it to his son, he knew he would have to start at the beginning. "My Father thought your Mother has enchanted me. He thought a person of my standing could never love a person of Gwen's."

"Was Mom a noblewoman back in Camelot?" Elyan thought he had it pegged.

Arthur frowned "Why would you think your Mother was the noble?"

Elyan knew he had just insulted his Father, but he was a horrible liar "Well… Mother just looks like a noble… I mean Mom is the prettiest woman in Ealdor, she is gentle, kind, makes me food whenever I ask, and… I don't know… She just looks like one, where as you… you don't."

Arthur knew his son was right about Gwen, but it still stung a little how his son didn't even think he could be noble…well he was going to be in for a whopper if that was a surprise. "Your mother was a commoner. And I was…umm Higher up."

"Hmmm… Are you sure mom wasn't the Noble?"

"I'm quite sure." Arthur laughed at his son.

"Wow. So why did you have to leave?"

Arthur took in a deep breath and began "Have you heard the stories of the lost Prince of Camelot?"

"Yeah, Grandma Hunith tells me that story all the time."

"Well, let me give you my account."

Elyan shifted so he was sitting fully on the fallen tree with his feet up looking intently at his father.

"The Prince Ran away for love. King Uther, you see, found out that his son was in love with a mere handmaiden, the most beautiful, kind hearted and loyal person in all of Camelot. But it didn't matter; his Father needed him to marry for the good of the kingdom. But the Prince refused…" Arthur paused remembering the horrors of the day his own Father sentenced his love to death. "Uther determined the only explanation as to why his son would fall in love with a servant would because she was an enchantress. Which was untrue. But none the less he sentenced her to death. But the Prince wouldn't let that happen, so he broke out from his confided room, and broke her out of the cell. They ran away then; never looking back.

"He must have really loved her." Elyan said finally speaking.

Arthur laughed dryly "More than anything in the world."

"Father why are you telling me this story?"

"It is not a story it is true. I was there."

"But how do you know it is true?"

"Because the Prince is-"Arthur was cut off by the sound of loud horns in the distance. His eyes burned with fury, and fear as red flags with yellow dragons emerged from the forest clearing.

Arthur jumped to his feet, and grabbed his son's hand, taking off into a dead sprint for their cottage. Everybody in the town was slowly exiting their houses to see what the sound was, as Arthur and Elyan ran by.

Arthur opened the door and pushed his son inside.

Gwen ran to the door "Arthur what is the matter-"

"Their here." He said grabbing onto her shoulders

"What are we going to do?" Gwen knew this day would come, but after so long she had started to believe it never would.

"You have to hide. If my Father is with them, and he sees you… I don't know what he will do." Tears were flowing down Arthur's cheeks. But Gwen whipped them away, and smiled sadly letting her own tears slowly fall.

"We knew this was going to happen sometime." Gwen threw her arms around Arthur and hugged him tight, "We'll wait for you here."

"Mom. Dad. What is going on?" Elyan had a crying Tommy in his arms, and a scared Gwaine holding on to his waist.

"I thought you were going to tell him?"

"I was almost there, but we got interrupt-" A loud knock came from the front door.

"OPEN UP!" Yelled a strong, yet familiar voice.

"Go!' Arthur whispered.

Gwen gathered her children and brought them to the back door.

"Mom what is going on?" Elyan's brown eyes were now red.

"I'm so sorry honey but I promise you I will explain everything, we just have to get out of here.

Gwen looked back to see Arthur looking with a worried, and longing expression on his face.

"I love you." Gwen whispered.

"I Love you more." Arthur replied.

Gwen and the three young children hid behind the house. Listening through the window.

The pounding continued "OPEN UP THIS DOOR!" Yelled the same man.

And Arthur did what he was told and came face to face with an angry looking Leon.

"Arthur!" He yelled grabbing his old friend into a tight hug, before realizing what he was doing. " I mean Prince Arthur."

Suddenly a ruckus started in the crowd of people that looked on. "Out of my way!" Came an angry voice making his way through.

Uther's sad face lit up when he gazed upon his missing son. "ARTHUR!"

"Hello Father." He said grimly.

**I hope you all like it so far! Please REIVEW!:)**


	2. Camelot is Which Way?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Merlin.

**I'm so happy you all like the story so far! Your kinds words are so encouraging! I just hope I can deliver! A lot have been asking about Merlin, and I promise, you will see why he wasn't with Arthur when he was taken ;)**

**Camelot is which way?**

Arthur was back in Camelot. He sat on his window sill looking out over the kingdom he had left so long ago. He couldn't believe what had happened. 'What am I going to do?' He thought before there was a heavy knock at his door. "Come in" he mumbled.

There come light but clumsy footsteps towards where the Prince sat. Arthur Smiled knowing who approached.

"Arthur Pendragon! You little clot poll!" He whispered in an angry tone.

With a heavy sigh Arthur turned to see a very red faced Merlin standing with his arms folded around his chest.

_Back in Ealdor. _

The house had never been so quiet. While the small village walked on egg shells around the house no one dared to enter. Gwen couldn't believe what had happened. 'How am I going to do this?' She thought. Since Arthur had left, she had not moved from the corner of their living room.

Elyan had little Tommy in his arms rocking him to sleep, while sitting on his parent's bed. Little Gwaine had cried himself to sleep asking where Daddy was, but all the 14 year old could do was to tell him everything was going to be ok. Finally Tommy was a sleep as he was laid into his basinet.

Elyan looked at his family. His baby brothers' hearts were breaking slowing, missing their father, while his mother sat already broken in the living room.

Elyan knew those flags were from Camelot but he didn't know more than that. He couldn't think as to why such a large amount of Knights would come to claim his father in the first place. 'Did he really run away to be with mom, or did he run away from something else?' The young man thought.

He slowly began to pace in the small room processing what he knew. 'Father was taken.' Obviously he thought 'but why? The flags were from Camelot…Where Father said he was raised… Father said he was a nobleman but… not even a nobleman would afford that magnitude of search party…' Elyan's pacing stopped as a shimmering object in the corner of the room, caught his gaze.

Elyan slowly approached the sword that lay against the nightstand by the bed. Kneeling down he noticed writing on the sword he had not seen before. "Take me up" He read out loud.

Slowly he picked up the sword, and instantly felt a surge of energy run through his body. The sword should have been heavier, but it was so slight. For the first time Elyan really looked at the sword.

The worn handle had traces of dried blood encrusted on the leather. A dull yellow torn ribbon hung limply, with a red one in the same condition. On the hilt of the handle Elyan saw the same dragon that flowed on the flags of Camelot.

As Elyan flip it over he read the other side "Cast me away." Realization found roots in his mind. 'Had Father stolen this sword?' a sword this nice did not just belong to some noble family. Elyan knew that much. 'Maybe father stole the sword and ran with mother. To Ealdor.' But he knew he was missing something. A key point but his concentration was broken when Gwaine slowly rose from his slumber.

Elyan put down the sword gently and felt the power leave his body, making him stumble. But he regained his wits and walked to his brother.

"Ely? Do you think those bad men will ever bring Daddy back home?" His little brown eyes were drenched with tears. Elyan's heart wrenched for him, and that's when it hit. He knew what he had to do.

He kneeled in front of Gwaine and looked him deep in the eyes. "Brother. I promise you, Father will return."

"How do you know?" Gwaine asked whipping his tears.

Elyan smiled at his brother "Because I'm going to go get him." Instantly Elyan got up from the ground and found a piece of his mother's fabric. He laid it out on the ground and quietly walked to the kitchen and took bread, and a few potatoes. He put them in the center of the cloth.

"Ely?" Gwaine asked holding onto a little piece of paper, and a quill. "Will you give this to Daddy when you find him?"

With a small smile he took the paper and folded it before placing the note inside the pocket of his loose brown trousers.

Elyan tied the corners and flung it over the stick that once belonged to the broom. When he got to the door to exit, the same shimmer came from the sword on the bed. He looked towards the weapon and felt like he was being pulled towards it.

When he approached he read "Take me up." He once again took up his Father's sword and he heard it hum. He could see why the sword would be so precious to someone. Elyan walked towards the backdoor, sliding past his mother who was crying softly with her head in her lap.

"Ely." Came Gwaine's whisper "I love you. And don't forget about my note."

Elyan laughed softly "I love you too. And I promise I will give it to him. Look after Mommy, and Tommy ok? You're the man of the house now."

Gwaine puffed out his chest, and nodded to his older brother before Elyan closed the wooden door and walked into the forest, before realizing 'How do I even get to Camelot?'

**How was it? I know you all want to hear about Merlin, so I tried to mention him, but the next chapter is about Him and Arthur so you will see why he wasn't in Ealdor when Arthur was found. Please read and review! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! **


	3. The Warlock

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

**Hey everybody sorry for the wait! But finals are already here:/ I've been studying like crazy so I hope the story is up to par ! Thanks again for the awesome comments! And please keep'em comin' ! R&R**

**The Warlock**

"Merlin. Slow down. Tell me everything." Arthur couldn't believe how fast his old friend spoke. As he could recall all he asked was how Morgana was doing.

"She's gone. Nobody has seen her since…" Merlin stopped speaking, which was odd in itself.

"Was she kidnapped?" Arthur asked concerned.

"No. She…"

"Merlin, just tell me!"

"Last time she was seen… She was with Morgause… Arthur, Morgana joined forces with her to bring Uther down."

Arthur couldn't believe his ears. Morgana was like a sister to him. How could she try something so foolish? "But… Why?"

"She found out that she is actually Uther's daughter… Your sister." Merlin felt so bad that he had kept this from his friend, but Kilgharrah had told him Arthur would be safe, and he needed to make sure the kingdom stayed intact. But the look on Arthur's face crushed his heart.

His eyes were glazed over, and this small amount of hopefulness inside him had gone. _'If Morgana is really my sister… How could she do this to us?'_ Arthur moved to walk to the window and gazed over the land scape everything was the same as he remembered, except for a new clearing in the patch of woods next to the castle. How could Camelot change so little, and at the same time, have changed too much.

Arthur did not speak again till later that night when an unwelcomed person walked into his chambers.

"Get out." Arthur quietly said, still looking out the window.

"Arthur. I know you're angry with me but you have to understand. I know you still believe you are in love with that servant, what was her name?" Uther asked with a disgusted look, before plopping himself down on a nearby chair.

Arthur finally turned with red and swollen eyes. "You still don't get it Father." He said trying to keep his voice calm. "Guinevere is not an enchantress. She is the love of my life and the mother-"Arthur quickly shut his mouth tight.

Uther stood and wrapped his hands around Arthur's fore arms. "Mother? MOTHER?" he yelled ; the small vain in his head popped out while his face got darker and darker.

Arthur couldn't believe he let it slip so easily. 'What have I done?' He thought horrified to think what Uther would do if he ever found Gwen and his children.

"ANSWER ME!" Uther shook Arthur.

"The mother of my children." Arthur said proudly before he looked deep into his Father's eyes as he grabbed the man's hands from his shoulders. He squeezed till his body shook, and Uther let out a painful cry. "And if any harm should come to them… I will kill you."

In seconds guards were restraining Arthur. Uther howled as he tried to move his hands; he knew they were broken. "Let him go." Uther commanded. "Arthur… no matter how much you wish it not true I am your Father. You will be the next king. And as for your so called 'Family'… I would pray we don't find them."

As the King turned his back with the guards following him out Arthur shouted "What are you going to do? Ignore that they are your family? JUST LIKE YOU DID TO MORGANA?"

The king stopped abruptly, and turned with wet eyes. He looked like he was going to speak before he shut his mouth and quickly walked out of the room.

Arthur could not remember the last time he had cried tears of sadness. He cried when he found out Gwen was pregnant with Elyan, Gwaine, and Tommy. He cried when Gwen said I do. But the last time the tears were sad was the night he and Gwen ran away. It seemed only right that his father would be the cause again.

Somewhere in the Forbidden forest next to the Pearliest Lands.

Little Elyan tripped for the hundredth time. "That merchant much have given me the wrong directions." He quickly got up and brushed himself off, picked up his pack. Elyan ducked to miss branched only to step into water; he walked around bushes only to step in a hole. Nothing was going as he had hoped. "Stupid trees." He wined as he came to a bridge covered in moss. It looked raggedy and worn but he could see a small castle standing just beyond the woods. "Camelot?" he wondered.

"Camelot? Heavens no boy. Out of everyone you would think Arthur's son would know." Came a voice from somewhere on the bridge.

Elyan quickly drew his Father's sword, as the powerful current ran through his body once again. He didn't see anyone, until he blinked and a small man appeared standing by the bridge.

"Who-Who are you?" he yelled holding tightly on the sword.

"Grettir. Please boy you can put down the sword.. I know you don't know how to use it anyways. You have much courage, just like your Father."

Elyan slowly lowered his weapon, and looked intently at the dwarf before him. "How do you know so much about me?"

"You have a great destiny. I know all who do. The wizard Emrys, The Sorceress Morgana, and Arthur, you father."

"My father? But he is nothing but a farmer… Or he claims to be a noble from Camelot, but I don't see it."

Grettir laughed at the boy's face "You Father is not just any noble, young man."

Elyan looked confused but was too tired from lack of sleep to press Grettir further. "I was wondering if you would point me to Camelot."

"I could… but I need something in return…"

"I don't have money…"

"It is not money which I seek from you. Rather a bracelet that your Father left in that castle a long time ago."

'Why would father ever be this far away from Ealdor, or Camelot?' "Fine. Where can I find it?'

Grettir turned and pointed towards the castle and then turned back to face the boy "In the castle. But beware the cousin of the dragon guards the grounds. You must success, not only in finding the bracelet, but also in releasing your father. The whole of Albion rest on you fulfilling this quest. Now hurry, you don't have much time before dusk."

Elyan quickly ran across the bridge and headed for the castle, and in no time he was coming over a large hill not many paces outside the gates.

The young man quickly ran to the door, when a loud screech pierced through his ears. He fell to the ground covering them as he gazed at the sky wondering what could make a sound like that.

He couldn't believe his eyes when two small dragons swooped from the sky, to land not far away from him.

Elyan quickly grabbed the sword and pointed it towards them backing away slowly. He had never seen a dragon before, but they were smaller then he had thought. Their eyes were a deep red, with small black slits. Their black scales shimmered in the sunlight as they ducked their heads low to the ground and stepped closer to him growling all the way.

Elyan knew he was done. But he wouldn't go without a fight. He had to try. Without a second thought Elyan lunged forward with the sword in his hand and his eyes closed shut.

"You cannot fight with your eyes closed little warlock." Came a voice deep in his mind.

He heard a loud *Swooshing* sound followed but distant cries fading behind him. When Elyan opened his eyes the sword in his hands was covered in blood, and covered his hand.

Another loud cry came again even further away. When Elyan turned he struggled to keep his eyes in his head. He thought the two dragons were big, but whatever carried them was four times their size.

Elyan didn't wait around to see what creature had just saved his life. He ran as fast as his scrawny legs could take him, running all around the castle.

Finally he found the bracelet in a small room next to a marking of dried blood on the wall. Elyan could feel the magic running off the item as he pushed it into his pack and ran out of the castle.

"Will you not say thank you little warlock?" Came the voice in his head again. When the boy looked behind him there sat a full grown dragon.

Elyan could not believe his eyes. 'I am not a warlock. And who are you?" he asked stepping a little closer.

"I am Kilgharrah. And I am here to help you."

**Hope you all like it! I'll try and get my other chapter done by tomorrow, but I can't make any promises Please review! And if you really want something to happen in the story in the future, write to me!**


	4. Royal Blood

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**I'm SO SORRY! From the bottom of my heart because the chapter is so late! I hope you all haven't given up on me yet:.) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I made the chapter extra long to make it up to ya'll!**

**Royal Blood.**

Gwen had had it. Standing in the small kitchen her chest heaving up and down as her anger grew. 'Where is he?' she thought impatiently 'Leave it to him to be late.' She couldn't wait around anymore. She had sent word to her good friend right after she found out that her eldest son had gone after his father; he should have arrived early this morning.

Gwen lowered her head; shaking it from side to side. 'Why couldn't I have had a girl?' She thought while instinctively rubbing circles on her small belly. She couldn't help but thinking that none of this would have happened if she had three girls instead of three boys.

Suddenly Gwen's hand stopped rubbing her belly, when she noticed something was different. If she wasn't mistaken it seemed that she had gained a little weight. 'I couldn't be…could I?' She thought as her mind began to pick up pace. 'This would be a horrible time, maybe it is just from the stress?' She tried to calm herself down at the thought when a loud knock came at the door. "Esmeralda?" Came the booming voice from outside. Quickly she walked to the door "Mom who is it?" asked Gwaine from the table.

As Gwen opened the door she didn't even have time to hug the man that stood in the door way. Instead she was pushed out of the way by two little hands. "UNCKY GWAINE!" The little boy yelled.

"Well if it isn't my favorite person in the world! How are you little one?" Gwaine had not changed since the day Gwen had met him, he still had a beard and the semi long brown hair, and he still spent most of his time in the taverns.

Little Gwaine threw his arms around his favorite Uncle's neck and held on for dear life "Uncky, are you here to help me look after Mommy?"

"Kind of. I've come cause your Mommy sent me a message to come as quick as I could. Gwen? What is the matter?" Gwaine asked finally stepping into the house kissing Gwen on the cheek with Gwaine in his arms.

"Arthur was taken back. And Elyan went to find him."

"WHAT? Tell me everything, from the beginning."

Gwen told him everything which almost brought Gwaine to tears (though he wouldn't admit it). "I'll leave right away." Gwaine stood and walked to the door ready to leave then and there.

"Gwaine wait let me pack you some things." Gwen quickly ran around the house gathering all the supplies she could think that her friend could need, when a cry came from the basinet in the corner of the kitchen.

"Is that little Tommy?" Gwaine asked walking over to pick up the child. "Hey Tommy. Why are you crying? Uncle Gwaine is here!" Oddly enough the toddler stopped and looked intently at the man, with wide and curious eyes. Slowly he reached his hand to Gwaine's face before pulling hard on his beard, and laughing when he howled in pain.

"You're going to be a strong one." he mumbled, before looking up seeing two of everything being packed "Gwen what are you doing? I don't need that much food."

"I know you don't" Gwen turned around with a smile on her face "I'm coming with you."

Back in Camelot…

In the open clearing outside the gates of the castle, the cold night air howling around a very cold Merlin. He gazed at the sky awaiting his dragon. Kilgharrah has sent him a dream message telling him to meet him here during the night, but his dragon still had not arrived and Merlin was beginning to worry.

Flying overhead on the outskirts of Camelot Kilgharrah flew with a very scared Elyan on his back, clinging onto his neck.

"Little Warlock, please loosen your grip." He said half laughing at the young boy.

Reluctantly Elyan did as he was asked "Why do you keep calling me a warlock? My mother isn't an enchantress or a sorceress, and my father isn't a warlock. How is it possible I am?"

Kilgharrah was silent for a long time before he found his answer "I'm sorry Elyan but I am not the one to tell you. Merlin will explain everything once we reach him."

"Uncle Merlin? Why would he know?" The 14 year old boy asked while furrowing his eye brows.

"You will see. Where… Oh there he is." Kilgharrah swooped down quickly making Elyan lung forward wrapping his arms even tighter than they were before.

"Kilgharrah, why have you called me out here at this hour?" Merlin asked

"UNCLE MERLIN!" yelled Elyan, popping his head out from behind the dragon's neck.

"ELYAN?" Merlin yelled running to the brown haired boy to help him off the dragon's back. "What are you doing here?" Merlin quickly looked around Elyan scanning him for sighs of physical pain.

"Do not speak to him here Merlin. Sneak him into Camelot, and explain everything."

Merlin slowly turned his gaze at the dragon and in his mind he asked _'Everything?' 'Everything Merlin'_

"Elyan here put this on." Merlin quickly wrapped his brown jacket around Elyan's shoulders, and began to lead him to the castle before he turned around to thank the dragon.

"Uncle Merlin… That's a dragon." Elyan whispered in amazement.

But Merlin just laughed "Yes, yes it is. Kilgharrah is one of only two dragons left."

"How do you know him?"

"We will discuss it later, but first you must be quiet. When we get inside the walls you must never say who your father is. Keep your head down. Do you understand?" Elyan nodded his head.

When Merlin reached the gate he was relieved to see the guard on duty. "Merlin what are you doing out there so late? And who is this?" Leon asked

"This is my nephew… Drakon…" Leon could tell Merlin was hiding something but… how much harm could _Merlin_ do.

"Well say hi to the Prince for me if you see him. He has not been himself since we brought him back. I'm beginning to think we may have done the wrong thing by forcing him to come back to the kingdom."

"You're telling me. I'm the one that has to get him out of bed every morning. I really have to get this little man inside before he catches a cold, but I will see you later Leon."

As Merlin led him away from Leon and into the kingdom of Camelot. Elyan's eyes were shooting in amazement at everything he saw. He had never been inside a castle so large before. "Uncle, how do you the Prince?" He asked while still looking around at everything.

"I'm his manservant. Now come on, we must get you inside."

Merlin led Elyan to the physician's courters. They quickly ran up the stairs and shut the door behind them.

Merlin shook the cold from his body before he walked to the fire place "Baerne." As his eyes flashed gold, Elyan gasped. When Merlin turned Elyan was stand right behind him.

"Uncle Merlin? Did- did you summon that fire?" Elyan's mouth hung open like a fish fighting to breath. His eyes were wide with astonishment. His parents never spoke about magic. But Grandma Hunith had told Elyan many times about a wizard named Emrys.

Elyan knew magic was thought of as Evil, but his adopted grandma had always taught him that magic could be used for good as well. It just depended on the person wielding it and Elyan knew his Uncle would never be capable of evil.

Merlin rose to his feet and ushered the boy to take a seat. "Little one… I have much to tell you."

For only a few minutes an awkward silence stained the air, until Elyan let loose on his questions. "Uncle Merlin what is going on? Why has my Father been taken? Why did I just ride all the way here on a dragon? Why did the Kilgharrah call me a warlock? AND HOW DID YOU SUMMON FIRE WITH ONLY WORDS?" Elyan's small chest was heaving up and down, until this moment he thought he had been handling the situation well. But as a tear fell down his cheek he knew he had been mistaken.

"Elyan… Did your father ever explain how he and your Mother came to live in Ealdor?"

"Father said he was a noble who was not allowed to marry Mother, so they ran away to Ealdor. But I don't know if I believe him."

Merlin shifted uncomfortably in his seat "Why don't you believe him?" He really wished there was a way he could get him to talk to Arthur, so he could explain the situation to his son.

"Elyan… Your father is no mere Noble."

Elyan's head had snapped up to look his Uncle straight in the face "What do you mean?"

Merlin's mind was running miles, he wasn't sure if he should be the one to tell the boy of his Royal blood. The older man stood from his seat at the table and began to pace back and forth for only a few moments before he came up with an excuse to give himself some more time to think. "Look at the time!" He exclaimed "Off to bed with you Ely."

Merlin began to push the boy to the small bed that used to be occupied by his old father like figure.

"Uncle Merlin? Please? Answer one of my questions first." Elyan turned with big brown eyes to plead to his uncle.

Merlin couldn't stand the cuteness from his small puffed out lip "Fine… but only one."

"Why did Kilgharrah call me a warlock?"

"…Because you are one…"

"But how it that even possible?" Elyan whined.

Merlin knew he was moving into a danger zone, talking so openly about magic with the grandson of Uther Pendragon, but the boy deserved to know how Merlin's mistake changed the very essence of the person before him. "I'm the reason. Now Elyan please go to bed. I will finish telling you tomorrow, alright?"

Elyan nodded softly knowing not to push his Uncle further. "Goodnight Uncle…Love you."

Guilt came rushing back into Merlin's heart; guilt that had been suppressed for 14 years of sorrow. "Sleep well Ely. And I love you too."

Merlin's mind went back to that day remembering how Elyan was born minutes after Gaius had died. The saddened Warlock went to his own bed, as he fell asleep to his own soft cries.

The next morning Elyan woke up with a moment of fear when he didn't recognize his surroundings until he hear a loud clatter somewhere in the room.

When he lifted his head he looked over to see Merlin sitting amongst a stack of scattered books and papers. Elyan couldn't help but laugh, when his father told him how clumsy his Uncle was… He had no idea. "Are you ok?"

Merlin's head lifted to look at Elyan with a small smile on his face "I'm fine, just a little clumsy."

Elyan rose from his bed stretching his arms out wide, Merlin laughed softly at how much Elyan was like his father. He might not look exactly like him but when the young man smiled, his genes were unquestionable.

"So Uncle, how was it your fault that I became a warlock?" Elyan walked over to where Merlin had fallen and began to help clean the books and papers off the floor.

The older man did not want to have this conversation, and was more than happy when he remembered his duties. "I will tell you once I return from my duties. I want you to stay here." Merlin put his hands on Elyan's shoulders and bent to look him into his eyes. "Stay. Here. And if anybody comes by, remember you are my nephew… Drakon. I'll be back before sun down." Merlin left to go find the Prince.

Elyan nodded before Merlin kissed him on the forehead and exited the room.

"Well this is great." Ely thought out loud. "I come all this way to find my father and I'm stuck in this room… well, Uncle said he wouldn't be back till sun down… What is the worst that could happen if I go look around a bit?"

And before he knew it he was standing in the cold Camelot air looking up at the tall tower in front of him. 'The king must live in there.'

Elyan walked up the steps, and lost his breath when he looked inside the castle. White ceilings with hanging torch lights shot as high as he could see. A winding stair case following it up in spirals. Elyan had never seen a castle before, let alone been inside one, and apparently it was obvious.

"Hey there young man." A woman with light blond hair and dark brown eyes said. "What's your name? Are you lost?"

His eyes finally stopped staring at the building and looked at the woman. She was dressed as a handmaiden; middle aged. "Umm… I'm Drakon… I'm Merlin's nephew."

The woman's face lit up at the sound of Merlin's name. "Oh my goodness. I didn't know Merlin had any siblings. My boy, you have the most amazing Uncle, you know that? I can tell you get your good looks from him."

Elyan laughed a little 'Does this woman like my Uncle?'

"Are you looking for him?"

"NO!" Elyan said a little too loud for the quiet setting they were in, as all the passing people stopped for a moment and stared. "I mean I'm here for… A JOB! Yeah I need a job, and I was hoping for one in the castle."

"My boy it is your lucky day. A position just opened! If you pass the inspection you could get the most important job for a commoner in all of Camelot."

"And what is that?"

"Servant to the king himself." Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she dragged Elyan to the throne room, standing outside with the guards she said "I wish to speak to the king. I think I might have found him a new servant."

The guards opened the doors to reveal the old king sitting glumly on his throne with his eyes closed shut. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked as ancient eyes cast down at the young man in front of him.

Quickly the maid bowed low, and brought Elyan down with her "I am Olivia My Lord, and I believe I have found a replacement for Jeffery."

"Bring him forth." Uther demanded with a lazy wave of his wrapped, broken hand.

Elyan's eyes were brought up when two guards roughly grabbed his arms and dragged him towards the King.

"What is your name boy?" The King asked roughly. "Look at me boy! What is your name?"

Elyan looked at the King trying to hold back the anger in his eyes "Drakon, sire. I'm Merlin's nephew."

The King stared at this 'Drakon' in front of him. His face looked familiar to him, but only just a little. Perhaps he had seen him around the castle before.

Uther sat back in his chair, with a slight smile on his lips "Ah yes _Merlin_. My son's manservant. I see he works hard for my boy. Do you work under the same principles as your uncle?"

Elyan didn't know if he really wanted this job, something about this King didn't sit well with him, but he was scared what might happen to him if he didn't "Yes sire. I'm very hard working."

Uther looked at the young man, sizing him up. "You will do. Now go and fetch my breakfast I'm dining with- "The King was cut off when the door to the throne room opened with two sets of footsteps following along. "With my son. There you are Arthur."

'Arthur?' Elyan thought to himself. As a man stood just behind him out of view he spoke "By no choice of my own. What is going on here?" A familiar voice rang out.

Elyan heard a small gasp that no doubt came from Merlin as he realized it was Elyan.

"I have a new servant. You know Jeffery died last night, and I am in need. This boy was just brought to me." Elyan had his head cast to the ground. "Now Arthur come sit. While our breakfast is prepared."

Slowly the Prince took his place on the throne next to the King. When Arthur finally looked at the boy kneeling in front of the King, tears filled his worried eyes. As Elyan raised his face his breath caught when he saw a blue eyed, Blond man sitting on the throne. The man's eyes were stained with water as they gazed down upon him. It was his Father sitting on the throne next to the King, wearing a golden crown.

'My father is the Prince of Camelot?'

**Sorry it is so late Hope you all still want to read it Please review! **


	5. When Did I Die?

**Disclaimer**: I. Don't. Own. Merlin… or Arthur… or Gwen… or Elyan… or Gwaine… or Big Gwaine… or Tommy… or… please stop making me repeat this :.(

**Well my friends, school is back in section, but a plus? I get to write again! So happy to post this chapter I'm proud of it, so I hope you really like it! Get ready for a flash back! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! By-the-by... I made this chapter extra long for wait!**

**When Did I Die?**

'My Father is the Prince of Camelot?' Elyan thought to himself while his eyes were still transfixed upon the golden crown that sat on Arthur's head. 'Why didn't he ever tell me?' Elyan could feel his eyes begin to swell, when he noticed the tears in his father's eyes as well.

"Arthur is everything alright?" The king asked looking from his son to the boy kneeling on the ground before them.

Quickly Arthur snapped his head up and whipped away the tears "I'm fine father. I just… I'm not hungry right now, may I skip this meal?" It took every little bit of Arthur's strength not to look at his son, and when his father nodded slowly Arthur quickly stood and took Merlin by the shoulder to get some answers.

Once the two had reached his room, Arthur wasted no time shouting at Merlin. "WHAT IN GOD'S GOOD NAME IS MY SON DOING IN CAMELOT?" Merlin tried to shush the red faced Prince but it was no use. "WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME _MERLIN_?"

"Arthur I tried to but by the time I reached you, you were headed to meet the King! I had told Elyan to stay in the room but of course being YOUR son he didn't listen to me!" Merlin was angry that Elyan was in this situation, but he didn't see a way out. It's not like the King's servant can just quit.

Arthur's face grew softer knowing that Merlin was just scared for Elyan like he was, and fighting wouldn't keep him safe. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just scared." Arthur whispered with his head pointed towards his feet.

Merlin couldn't help but sway from side to side with his eyes on the ground "I'm sorry too."

"Merlin. We have to get Elyan out of here. He can't work for Uther, sooner or later I'll slip up, and Uther will find out. And he'll…"

"I know…But…" Merlin's mind was racing as a plan started to form in his head.

"But what Merlin?" Arthur was a very impatient man, and the events that had occurred in the last few hours didn't help.

Suddenly it came to him. Turing towards Arthur with a lopsided grin on his face "I've got a plan."

Back in the throne room…

"I wonder what the matter is?" Uther asked himself out loud, before looking down at the boy in front of him. While in deep thought Uther's eyes drifted to the tearful boy kneeling on the ground. His brown hair was covering his red eyes, while he raised the tunic sleeve to wipe the tears away.

"Why are you crying?" Uther asked sternly.

Elyan tried his best to stop the tears "I'm not." A little rudly.

Uther rose from his chair and walked to boy and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "You stupid boy. You don't address your king in such a manner. When you speak to me you refer to me as 'Sire' or 'Your King'. Do you understand me?" Uther's face was inches from Elyan's.

The boy could see the years on the King's face. The stench of his breath and the drop of his eyes made Elyan look down trying not to anger the King any farther in the hope that he would be released from his grasp.

His tunic collar was beginning to cut into his neck, the new tears that filled him were of his pain, but the King didn't care. "I'm sorry." Elyan wailed out in pain.

"HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING?" Yelled the King. He knew he was taking his anger out on this boy but Drakon needed to learn sooner or later. Uther dragged the boy higher so he was now standing on the tip of his toes, when the large wooden doors opened into the throne room.

"FATHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Cried Arthur as he ran to King and pushed him away. "Are you alright?" Arthur's worry was beyond the ceiling as checked all around his son for marks of physical abuse, and then he saw the raw skin on his son's neck. Little pieces of the brown tunic filled the tiny cuts, where blood seeped through. Arthur's blue eyes no longer had the look of still ocean waters, but turned into a deep tsunami.

Arthur was about to face the King when he looked into his son's scared eyes. In that single instance his heart shattered inside him.

"ARTHUR WHY DO YOU CARE FOR THIS BOY!" Uther shouted as he tried to stand.

Arthur didn't have any words. He only looked into the confused, scared, lost eyes of his eldest son. "He is my nephew, my Lord. Prince Arthur was only looking after him for me." Merlin spoke when he realized Arthur was at a loss of words.

"Well then Merlin." Uther said his name like it made him sick by the sound "I suggest you teach your nephew some respect for his King. Or else…" Uther didn't even need to finish that sentence before Merlin quickly bowed, and gently grabbed onto Elyan's hand.

"Come on. We have to talk." Merlin whispered.

Arthur watched quietly as his son was taken away by Merlin. 'What have I done?' Arthur thought to himself. He felt like the worst father in the world. It was his job to keep his family safe, and here his son was in the worst possible company.

"Arthur Pendragon." Uther screeched angrily "ARTHUR! Look at me when I am speaking to you."

Arthur closed his eyes and calmed himself down before he rose onto his feet and stared at Uther.

"You will show me respect. I don't care if you think you are right and I am wrong. You will never disrespect me like that again do you understand?"

Through gritted teeth Arthur spoke "Yes my King."

"Good now since I have lost my want of food I think I will got take a midday sleep. You better behave until I awake."

Uther left the room, while Arthur paced back and forth, trying to remember what he was supposed to do for their plan.

In the physician's courters…

"Uncle Merlin, why didn't you tell me?" Elyan said through his water fall of tears. "That story Grandmother Hunith tells me… It isn't a story is it? It's real. And my father is the runaway Prince?"

"Yes. But we have more important things to discuss. Elyan please come sit." Merlin motioned for Elyan to sit across from him at the long table. And once the boy was finally seated Merlin took a deep breath and began.

"Your Father and I have come up with a plan to get you out of Camelot. But you'll have to find your own way back to Ealdor."

"NO!" Elyan cried "I'M NOT LEAVING HIM!"

A small smile wrapped across Merlin's face "I thought you would say that. As we speak your father is giving a potion to all the guards on the underground escape tunnel. Then he will go back to his room and wait till I come back to say you made it out alright-"

"I'M NOT LEAVING!" Elyan yelled again.

Merlin threw his hands up in a defensive manner before continuing "I'm not going to make you… I have a better idea."

"What is it?" Elyan asked while sitting forward on the bench.

"I'm going to need your help getting your father and you out of Camelot, and I'm afraid the job is just too big for just one Wizard… So…I'm going to teach you." Merlin said proudly.

"Teach me what?" Elyan asked.

"…Magic…"

Elyan's eyes became wide as he hopped off his stool and began to pace just like his face always does. "How are you going to teach me Uncle? I still don't understand how I could possibly be a wizard."

"Then I need to tell you." Merlin once again motioned for Elyan to sit down. Once the child was seated the Wizard began "Did your parents ever tell you what happened the night you were born?"

"No?" Elyan was getting more and more confused as the day when on.

"Well let me tell you from my account." Merlin spoke as he remembered that horrible night, so vivid in his memory.

_It was a dark cold night in Ealdor, as Merlin stood on the outskirts of the town. "Why am I here Kilgharrah?" Merlin asked while looking up at the large dragon sitting next to him on the ground._

"_Arthur's first born. Do you not see it in your mind Merlin?" _

"_See what?" _

_With a heavy sigh Kilgharrah shook his head "The baby will be born… But he won't make it through the night without you."_

_Merlin's head snapped up to look at the dragon; he could feel his whole body going numb. 'What will that do to Gwen and Arthur?' He thought "That can't be true" _

"_But it is… Unless-"_

"_Unless what? I'll do anything! Just tell me."_

_Down in the cottage Gwen sat on the bed with her back against the wall rubbing circles on the bulging bump of her stomach. She was humming a lullaby when a very tired looking Arthur entered the room._

"_Oh my gosh!" He whined while flinging himself onto the bed with his face pointed towards the ceiling. "I can't tell if it is a good thing or a bad thing that I have a new found respect for what Merlin does."_

_Gwen laughed "It is a good thing to respect your friends."_

_Arthur chuckled once before climbing up to rest his head on Gwen's lap, with his head facing her stomach as he placed kisses over every inch. "I wouldn't say…he is my 'Friend.'… And please don't tell him I said I MIGHT respect him…"_

"_Don't lie! You know he is your best friend!" Gwen knew Arthur more then he knew himself at times._

_Arthur's head snapped up to glare at Gwen "He is not." Arthur pouted. _

_Gwen laughed at how child like her grown husband was being until a sharp pain stopped her._

"_What's the matter?" Arthur asked concerned as Gwen's rubbing stopped and she clutched her stomach._

"_I think the baby is coming." _

"_Merlin you must go now!" Kilgharrah warned as he saw Arthur run from the house to fetch the water for Gwen._

_Merlin ran to the cottage and opened the door, quickly he looked outside and could feel someone elses magic trying to break the magic spells he had cast over Ealdor when Arthur and Gwen first arrived. Instantly the Wizard threw his hands into the air and chanted his own spell, which caused everything and everyone to stop in mid-space. _

_Merlin ran to find Gwen stuck in a screaming position on the bed, clutching her stomach. She was frozen just like everyone else. _

_Quickly Merlin delivered the baby. His dark brown hair was full on his head and his eyes were shut tight, but his skin… his skin was blue… Merlin knew who did this, but he couldn't deal with that now, Kilgharrah told him how to save the child and that was what he had to do._

_He ran as fast as he could under the protection of his magic, he ran for what seemed like forever with the baby's limp body carefully cradled in his arms. He ran for the Lake where Kilgharrah said to meet him. And when he finally made it some hours after leaving Ealdor Kilgharrah sat by the glassy water. _

"_Put the child here." The dragon motioned towards the small wooden boat that sat on the water's edge. Merlin did as he was commanded. "Now place the blood of the most powerful wizard on the head of the dead." _

_Merlin did as he was commanded; slowly he took out the small knife from inside his boot, and struck across his hand. Then he dropped the knife so it lay simmering on the smooth rocky beach, with his blood dripping from the blade. _

_Merlin gently swiped the cut hand across the baby's forehead before standing back "What next?" He asked frantically, forgetting the pain in his hand._

"_Push the boat out to drift." Merlin once again did as he was commanded; reluctantly he pushed the small boat out into the water. _

_The boat kept going straight until it reached the center of the lake, when a beam of light shinned up from the bottom of the water. Merlin could feel the powers rolling from below as his eyes looked on with wonder. "How is this happening?" Merlin whispered in disbelief._

"_It is you Merlin. The light inside of you mixed with the magic inside the lake and the good inside the boy, gave power bring him back to life." _

"_Why didn't you ever tell me that I had that power?" Merlin asked still gazing at the boat that slowly spun in the water. _

"_Because each wizard can only do it once. Your blood is precious Merlin, and in the hands of another wizard it could bring back the dead."_

"_Then why do I use it now?"_

_Kilgharrah laughed at Merlin "Can you image what it would do to Arthur if his first child died by the hand of magic?"_

_Merlin hadn't thought about it through all the craziness of the night "So it was magic then? Who? I could feel them in the woods."_

"_Who do you think? The two are ruthless. Their entire goal is to take down Arthur and Uther, so she can take the throne. But Merlin where your magic can keep them safe in Ealdor, it cannot keep them safe in Camelot." _

_Merlin knew the dragon was right if they stay in Ealdor they would be safe from all harm, but in Camelot so much magic swirled contently about that Merlin's defenses would be useless. He knew he was needed more in Camelot; he needed to make sure when Arthur returned to take the throne there was still a kingdom for him to rule over. _

_A burst of sound came from the small boat as the light dove slowly into the water. It was the cry of a baby, making its way back to the shore. When the boat stop Merlin rushed over to pick up the bundle. The child was no longer blue. His skin was a caramel tone, and his dark brown eyes gazed up at Merlin. _

"_Take the child back to his mother and lay him down on the bed." Merlin did as he was told and went back to Ealdor, and laid the child naked on the bed. Slowly he stepped out of the house and looked on as he unfroze time. _

_Gwen's scream rang through the house before she heard the cries of the baby. When the door burst open Arthur ran in with the bucket of water to see the baby lying on the bed already._

_Gently he picked up his crying son and wrapped a dark red blanked around his body. Arthur looked down rocking his son back and forth, with the biggest smile on his face. _

"_Arthur, can I see the baby?" Gwen asked from her spot on the bed._

"_It's a boy." Arthur said through his tears of joys "You gave us a baby boy. I love you so much." Arthur passed the child to Gwen and sat behind her wrapping a strong arm around her._

_But Gwen and Arthur didn't even notice the three sets of eyes looking at the loving sense. "What should we name him?" Arthur asked while he played with the small fingers of the boy._

"_Can we name him after my brother?" Gwen asked looking up at her husband, only for him to capture her lips in a deep kiss. _

"_I love it." The couple smiled briefly at each other before bringing their attention to the baby._

"_Welcome into the world, Prince Elyan." _

Merlin sat at the table looking at the young man who's eyes were pointed at the table. The older wizard couldn't read the expression on the young man's face and it was beginning to worry him.

"Elyan?" Merlin asked. "Are you alright?"

Elyan finally looked up at his Uncle and laughed dryly "Of course I am." He said in a sarcastic tone. "It's not every day you find out that you came back from the DEAD!"

**YIKES! WHAT DO YA'LL THINK! HOPE EVERYBODIES BREAKS WERE AMaZING! PLEASE REVIEW!:D**


	6. A Bowl, and A Cave

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Merlin! I really wish you would stop making me say that… it hurts my little heart every time… :.(

**HEY! HEY! HEY! This chapter is short and sweet, but I think it's good I really hope ya'll really like it. I'll try and update ASAP! Note: I've hit a little writer's block but I'll try my best to blow past it but… here is chapter 6 in the meantime. **

**A Bowl, and A Cave…**

"Gwaine! THIS ISN'T CAMELOT!" Gwen yelled when the two reached the top of a large hill overlooking a small village.

Gwaine laughed "Of course it isn't! But you and I can't exactly just walk on to the grounds of Camelot… WE need help." Gwaine took off down the hill with a large smile on his face.

With a roll of her eyes Gwen followed; catching up to him in a matter of seconds. Gwaine's smile quickly left his face as he realized Gwen was racing him. Instantly he turned on the speed and ran as fast as he could to catch up to her, but Gwen was fast.

She laughed victorious as she reached the bottom before the brown haired man. "HA!" She yelled flinging her arms in the arm. But suddenly a wave of nausea over took her. Covering her mouth she ran behind a building and brought up everything she had eaten that morning.

"Are you alright?" Gwaine asked as he rubbed small circles on her back.

Gwen's mind began to race. Doing the math in her head she realized she was late.

At first Gwaine was confused, but then it hit him hard in the face. "Gwen? Are you…? Are you with child?"

But poor Gwen couldn't answer for another wave hit her and she bent down to toss the rest of her breakfast up. "Well I guess that answers my question. Come on…let's get you inside."

Gwen whipped the remaining food from her face and lend on her friend for she felt light headed. Gwaine led her into the tavern and helped her sit at one of the tables. Quickly Gwaine sat across from her and tried to find the comforting words she needed to hear. "Everything's going to be ok Gwen… I promise."

Little tears started coming down her delicate face thinking about what she was going to do. On one hand she needed to go to Camelot to find her son, but on the other she couldn't put this new child in harms ways.

"Hey?" Gwaine asked taking her hand and raising her chin. "I'm going to go find the person we're here for… Maybe he can cheer you up." Gwen nodded her head and Gwaine ran to go find the person he was looking for.

Not even minutes later Gwen heard the door open, and two familiar laughs entered through them.

"Esmeralda, look what I found in the smithy." Gwaine said through his laughter.

At the mention of the black smith's and that familiar laugh Gwen's face lite up. Quickly she turned around to see her brother standing with a heavy smile on his face "Hello sister!" He said with his arms out wide.

That's when Gwen lost it. Her eyes swelled up as she flung herself on to her brother in a tight hug.

"Whoa, Gwen, what's wrong?" He asked with concern.

"It's Elyan. He's in trouble." That was all she needed to say before her brother was running to his home and packing a bag.

**In Camelot…**

"No Ely. Like this!" Merlin said in frustration as he pointed his hand at the empty red bowl. He whispered a spell under his breath and his eyes flashed a beautiful gold. Instantly the bowl elevated off the table and flowed in midair. Where ever Merlin moved his hand the bowl would follow.

"I can't do it Uncle!" Elyan whined, while banging his head on the book case behind him. "I'm not a wizard!"

"Yes you are! Now do what I taught you!" It had been a long day for the both of them. Merlin had spent all day lying to Arthur about forgetting his part of the plan, and having to clean out the stables because of it. Whereas Elyan had been running around the whole castle doing chores for the Kings.

Elyan pushed himself off of the book case and stood next to Merlin. He held his hand out in front of him and stared deeply at the bowl. He closed his eyes to focus his energy and opened them quickly while whispering the same words as Merlin, but his eyes didn't flash and the bowl stayed still.

"See!" He yelled looking at his Uncle. "I can't do it!"

"Of course you can't Elyan. You don't believe in yourself enough to do it!" Merlin yelled before walking away with his back turned to Elyan, as he gazed out the window. 'What am I going to do? He's too much like Arthur.' He thought before suddenly it came to…

"You know" Merlin began "I bet you don't have the strength to do it." It was hard for him to keep his mouth from rising into a smile, but he managed as he turned around to see Elyan with a heavy frown on his face. His eyes were pouring into Merlin.

"You don't think I'm strong enough?" The young man said through gritted teeth.

"No… I KNOW you're not strong enough. I mean not everybody can be as strong as me I guess. It's ok… We'll just have to figure something else out. " The older wizard walked to his bed room door before stopping when he heard Elyan talking to himself.

"I'm stronger then Uncle. Come Elyan. Come on!" He said as he cheered himself on. The young man closed his eyes as Merlin watched from the door. Elyan flexed all his muscles and focused only on the bowl. Opening his eyes it was all he could see. Elyan could feel the hardened clay, and see every little cracks that had been formed over the years. Suddenly he saw the small air bubbles inside the bowl and examined the red die that hadn't mixed with the clay.

Elyan chanted the spell under his breath, focusing only on the bowl. Without a second to prepare he felt his energy lift, just like when he held his father's sword, as if the magic from within him was bubbling to the surface.

Merlin watched on with amazement when a faint glow surrounded the boy, and he saw his eyes flash a familiar gold.

"YOU'RE DOING IT ELYAN!" Merlin cheered on with delight.

Elyan watched as the bowl lifted into the air, causing him to smile. "UNCLE MERLIN! I DID IT!" He yelled. But when he did, he pumped his fist in the air forgetting it was the hand controlling object, causing the bowl to shatter on the ceiling.

"Sorry" He said half giggling while the blood rushed to his face.

"WHO CARES! YOU DID IT!" Merlin yelled as he ran to sweep the 14 year old into the air.

By the end of the night Elyan was lifting everything around him, the table, books, flasks, food, a bed, and even Merlin who just laughed before realizing how high Elyan had him in the air. Elyan now believed that he was a wizard.

**In a distant cave looking over the Castel of Camelot…**

"It is almost time…" A female voice rang out as she looked down from the opening of the dark moist cave.

"Yes Morgana it is." A male voice replied.

"Are you ready?" Morgana asked turning her head to look at the man. When she did her face came out of the shadows into the moon light. Her pale skin was as dry as paper, and her black hair was fallen in front of her left eye. The only color she wore was her blood red lip stick that covered her full lips.

The young man turned to look back at her, and his blue eyes were hard to look at. They shone as bright as the moon light on a still ocean, while his facial features were soft on his face.

But Morgana grew impatient at his lack of a reply. "Well, Mordred? Are you ready?"

With a creepy smile he nodded "All we need now is the boy."

**Hey HOPE YOU LIKE IT! If you have any suggestions PLEASE hit me up in a private message, 'cause this writer block is kicking my butt! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Safe at Last

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**HEY! I'm SO EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER! Not the best writing, but I love it anyways I hope you do too. I was so happy to bring Leon back into the story; I think Leon would feel like the worst person in the world for bring Arthur back to Camelot, now knowing how unhappy he is, so YAY! Once again sorry it is so late! Thank ya'll so much for the reviews I love every single one of you, and ya'll make me feel all gushy inside, and because of your beautiful souls and loving words ya'll are going to get amazing karma for making me feel so great! HEHEHEHE, well Enjoy the chapter!**

**Safe at last**

"We're here…" Gwaine yelled as he looked down at a familiar castle before glancing behind him where Elyan helped Gwen over a small log.

"Elyan let me go. I'm fine." She complained as she became eager to find her son.

"I told you, you should have stayed at my home. I don't like you being here all exposed Gwen." He said in his big Brother tone.

"Well I don't care; I'm going to find my son." Gwen yanked her arm from Elyan's and marched up to Gwaine and looked at the castle she had run away from 15 years ago.

All three of them couldn't take their eyes off the castel, before Gwen took a deep breath and headed for the secret entrance only the servants knew about, with Gwaine and Elyan on her tail.

* * *

><p>Ely and Merlin sat in the small physician's courters while eating breakfast before their services were required. Two bowls of soup sat in front of them; Merlin ate his, while Ely had an elbow up on the table with his head in his hand.<p>

Almost absentmindedly Ely was lifting the spoon with him magic, dipping it into the soup, and bringing it to his mouth.

"Ely, stop playing with your food." Merlin said. "It's going to get cold."

Over the past few weeks Merlin had taught Ely quite a few spells. The spells to lift objects, start fires, make explosions, and turn statues into life. Merlin couldn't believe how fast Ely was at learning the spells, since the first one, it only took him one to two practices to get it down, before he was off on his own.

Merlin smiled at Ely's frown, when he gave in and started eating with his hand. A soft knock came from the door, and Merlin slowly got up thinking it was someone here to ask for the physician. Merlin couldn't even explain his confusion/excitement/nerves when he saw Gwen at the door.

"MERLIN!" She yelled as she flung herself onto her best friend. It took Merlin some time to realize that it was really Gwen before he hugged her back just as hard.

"I'm so happy to see you!" She yelled into his shoulder.

"Mom?" A voice asked from behind them both.

Quickly Gwen released Merlin to see the face of her eldest son. "Ely?" She asked while slowly walking to the young man in front of her. Her son looked so much older than normal. His face was worn and dirty, and his hair was messy on top of his head. He had grown taller, and had gained some muscle. But one thing remained the same, when he smiled a big watery grin that reminded her of his father. When Gwen reached him she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. "I thought I might have lost you." She said through her tears.

Ely hugged his Mother just as hard, and for the first time in a long time he felt safe. "I'm sorry Mom I-"

But Gwen put a finger to his lips, "I know. I should have known you would come after your father, but… I'm sorry for not being your mother, when I was needed the most."

Ely hugged her again "I love you Mother." He said quietly.

"I love you more, my son." She whispered into his ear that now reached just below her own. "Your brother was worried sick you know." She said as she tried to lighten the mood, but it didn't work.

When Elyan pulled away a look of hurt went up on his soft face, "Why didn't you tell me about Father?"

Gwen looked to Merlin for support, but he just gave her an encouraging smile and walked out of the room.

"Ely, your Father and I didn't want to put you boys in danger. We knew it was only a matter of time, before your father was found, or the King was dead. Either way we knew we would end up back here."

"But why didn't you tell me _everything_?"

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Why didn't you tell me that I had magic?"

Gwen's face was distorted from her confusion, "Why would you think you have magic?"

Ely didn't understand why she was still acting like she had no idea what he was talking about, so he decided to demonstrate.

He motioned for his mother to sit at the table, while he sat across from her. Holding out his hands in front of him clasped together he whispered an ancient spell.

When his eyes flashed gold, Gwen's heart stopped beating, as she gazed in horror at her little boy. Opening his hand a little fire erupted into life, and sat comfortably.

"How… How…" Gwen couldn't get the words out to describe what she was seeing. Her heart was filled with fear, sadness, and anger. All her life she was told magic was possessed by evil people that wished to rule the world, but how could that be true when her son was now amongst them?

"Uncle Merlin gave it to me." Ely said trying to remind her.

Gwen frowned, "What do you mean Uncle Merlin gave this to you?"

And then at the worst possible time three men entered the room "Hey Gwen look who I fou-" Merlin stopped right in his tracks, with Elyan, and Gwaine next to him all staring at the fire in Ely's hands.

"Cool." Gwaine commented while running over to Ely, "Where'd you learn that?" Ely let go of the fire which disintegrated into thin air, and hugged his Uncle tight.

"Uncle Merlin taught it to me." He said excitedly "Do you wanna see something else?"

Gwaine nodded quickly and the two went to the corner of the room, while Ely lifted a bowl to show his Uncle his new found magic.

Gwen stood slowly and looked to her "friend", "Merlin… How is this even possible? He says you gave this to him? You don't even have magic!" But when Merlin couldn't look into her eyes she grew concerned, "Do you?"

"Gwen… I…" Merlin finally looked at her and saw the fear and sadness in her eyes. It broke his heart that after almost 17 years of knowing each other, she would look at him in such a way.

"Umm… I'm going to go see Ely." Elyan said as he left to give the two some alone time.

"Merlin. Just. Tell. Me. Do you have magic?" She said through gritted teeth, and flared nostrils.

Merlin was silent before he took a deep breath and answered "…Yes…"

Gwen shook her head in the hopes that she was hearing him wrong "Merlin… How?" She asked with more tears in her eyes.

"I was born with it." Merlin then explained everything that had happened. He told her about his destiny to protect Arthur, he told her about his Dragon, and he told her about how Ely gained his magic.

Gwen didn't say anything. She just listened to everything he was saying, and took it all in. Some minutes after Merlin had finished talking she still remained quiet.

"Gwen?" He said, with a worried expression.

But Gwen just got up from her seat and began to pace back and forth for what seemed like an eternity.

Merlin's eyes dropped to the table when he felt hot tears running down his face, Gwen was one of his best friends, and now she wouldn't want anything to do with him. But when he felt soft arm hugging him his heart jumped out of him chest.

When he looked up Gwen was hugging his side tight, and crying into his shoulder. Merlin moved to hug her back, and the two stayed like that for some time, before Gwen pulled away.

"Thank you Merlin… For everything." Gwen felt so bad for not seeing it before, but it all made sense now. It made sense that all the times Camelot was in trouble, at the last minute it would suddenly be fixed. She knew Merlin could never be evil, he was too caring, too loving, and too kind.

The two stayed hugging for a long time before Merlin broke away and whipped the tears from his face, "Well, I best go tell Arthur that you're here." Merlin stood and began to walk to the door when a frantic and powerful knock came from his door.

Gwaine stood and walked over to Merlin, "Yeah about that… Elyan and I kind of took care of that."

* * *

><p>Gwaine, Elyan, and Gwen had entered through the servant's tunnel. While Gwen hooked right to go find Merlin, Gwaine and Elyan had gone to find Arthur.<p>

It seemed an impossible task trying to find the Prince without being caught, but they knew they had to try. The two men had reached the dungeons when they found two guards sitting down rolling a pair of dice across a small table.

"What do we do?" Elyan asked.

Gwaine rubbed his chin for just a moment before turning to his friend and smiling wide "I have an idea…" Without a second thought Gwaine pushed his friend out in the open.

Both guards looked up and jumped at the sight of Elyan standing awkwardly with his hands dangling at his sides and his eyes wild. "Soo… Umm I can explain?" He said unconvincing.

"What are you doing down here?" One of the guards yelled.

"Well…ummm that's kind of a funny story… You see… umm-"

"SPIT IT O-!" The other guard yelled, with his sword at the ready, but was cut off when a strong hand grabbed the side of both guards' heads and clanged them together.

Gwaine stood behind both knocked out guards brushing off his hands, "See. I told you I had a plan."

Elyan glared at him before whipping the sweat from his eye brow. "Don't. You. Ever. Do. That. Again."

"Sorry mate, sorry." Gwaine said smiling, before he slapped his friend on the back and ran up the stairs with Elyan on his heels.

The two ran through the castle ducking into alcoves whenever someone walked by. They found it surprisingly easy when they finally made it to the Prince's quarters, but now 5 guards stood in their way. Gwaine and Elyan stood behind a wall with their eyes poking out to see them all.

"Have any plans now?" Elyan asked smugly to Gwaine, who looked wrapped up in his thoughts.

Suddenly Elyan felt a cold pointy object in his back making his heart skip a beat from his fear.

"What's the matter with you?" Gwaine asked finally coming out of his initial concentration to see Elyan standing straight up with a sword in his back.

Gwaine followed the sword up to the person's hand, when the man spoke, "I think I have a plan if you both are interested."

Elyan snapped his head around at the sound of a familiar voice "LEON!" he yelled/whispered. Leon dropped his sword to his side, and hugged Elyan, then Gwaine before peeking around the corner to see what they were looking at.

"Let me guess. You two are here to break out Arthur." He said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Gwaine asked skeptically.

Leon suddenly dropped his head in shame, and looked at his feet, "Because I'm the one that got him locked up in the first place."

Elyan's fist clenched, "What do you mean Leon?" He said through still teeth.

Leon finally looked up but his eyes were red, fighting to hold back the regretful tears, "Because I'm the one that found him. Uther had put me in charge of finding Arthur. I… I thought like Uther. I thought maybe Gwen had enchanted him, because the Arthur I knew never would have given up his title for a servant."

The young knight looked to his old friends for any hint of anger but noticed that Elyan had eased a little, so he continued. "I searched everywhere for him, I went to the neighboring villages looking, until some woman told me where to find him."

"What woman?" Elyan asked confused. As far as he knew the only people that knew where Gwen and Arthur had been was Gwaine, himself, Merlin, and Gaius while he was still alive.

"I don't know. We were coming back from a small village in Cedrid's kingdom when her, and a young man appeared out of nowhere. I asked them if they needed help, but instead they helped me… Once I knew he was in Ealdor we sent word to Uther, and he came with his flags and party to go and bring Arthur home. It wasn't until we brought him back that he told me everything that had happened to him while he was away." Leon began to tear up "I didn't know they had a family. I swear I never would have helped Uther if I knew Arthur was happy in Ealdor."

Gwaine and Elyan exchanged a look of understanding before Gwaine stepped forward and put a hand on Leon's shoulder. "Well old friend. Now is your chance to make it up to them. We brought Gwen into the castle to find Ely, their son. If you can get Arthur out of that room, bring him to Merlin's. We'll wait there."

The knight smiled and whipped the tear from his eyes, before he nodded his head and started for Arthur's chambers.

"Told you I had a plan." Gwaine said happily as he and Elyan ran to Merlin's.

Elyan laughed dryly, "Please, there was no way you knew Leon was coming."

* * *

><p><strong>Back to present…<strong>

Merlin ran to answer the door, to come face to face with a red faced Arthur, and a breathless Leon. "Hey Arth-" Arthur brushed by Merlin and into the room, instantly locking eyes with Gwen.

Gwen stood quickly, and felt herself out of breath. She couldn't believe Arthur was standing in front of her again, so close to her arms that suddenly she felt so cold and empty.

Arthur's eyes filled with water as he gazed at his wife.

"Arthur." Gwen said with the little amount of breath she had left in her lungs.

Arthur did not hesitate. In an instant he was standing less than a foot away from his Guinevere, looking her deep in the eyes. He had waited long enough, so quickly he bent down and caught her lips with his own, while wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her into the air.

Gwen's hands found their way into his hair, and pulled lightly with anticipation.

Gwaine, Merlin, and Leon were looking on until the Prince's hands began to roam all over his wife, and Leon and Merlin quickly looked away.

"Umm... I think we should give them some privacy." Merlin suggested.

"I think you're right. But Arthur can't stay too much longer. I told the guards that they needed to go check the lower town but that won't take them long."

Merlin and Leon began to walk out when Merlin notice Gwaine still standing there with a smile on his face.

"Come on Gwaine, let them have some privacy." Merlin locked eyes with Elyan and motioned for him to step outside with them.

"But the shows just gettin' good." Gwaine complained before Elyan walked over and grabbed his long hair and dragged him outside with the rest of them.

Arthur and Gwen had become so hung up in each other that they hadn't notice their friends all leave, and the gagging noises in the corner of the room.

"Eww! Can't I leave with Uncles?" Ely complained while walking up to his parents and tapping his father on the shoulder "HELLOO! I'M STILL IN HERE!"

Gwen finally pulled away from Arthur no matter how hard it was for her. "Sorry Ely." She said sweetly at her son, as she tried to pry herself out of Arthur's arms.

But Arthur wouldn't let go, "I don't want to let you go Guinevere." He said softly to her, making butterflies sore when he said her name.

Gwen giggled a little at her husband's antics, before finally being able to pry her out, "Arthur we have a lot we have to discuss... A lot."

Arthur flung his head back, "Fine, You're lucky our son is in the room." He said with a wiggle of his eye brows.

"EEWW! Father!" Ely complained.

Arthur and Gwen laughed loudly. Ely smiled hearing his parents' laugh; it seemed like forever since he had heard their laugh the day his father was taken away. It was a horrible day for him, Tommy and Gwaine. "GWAINE!" Elyan yelled as he remembered the small note from his brother.

"Where did Uncle Gwaine go?" Gwen asked as she finally noticed that Gwaine, Elyan,Leon and Merlin were no longer in the room.

"No Gwaine, my brother Gwaine! He wanted me to give Father a note." Elyan took off to the small room Merlin had given him to sleep in as he searched everywhere for the note.

Back in the other room Arthur and Gwen had sat down at the brown table with their hands intertwined on top. Arthur slowly caressed her palm with his thumb as he gazed lovingly at her. "I've missed you, Love." He said quietly.

Gwen leaned forward and placed her other hand on top of their already linked ones. "I've you miss you too Arthur. But we can't dwell on missed time now. We need to come up with a way to escape." Gwen thought about the last couple of days and how much she had learned. Somehow she would have to tell him all of it but now didn't seem like the right time to tell him that not only does his best friend have magic, but also his son… AND his family tree is expanding. No Gwen knew that there would be a better time to tell him everything.

Arthur released her hands, stood and started pacing in front of her, "Gwen I can't leave." He said without looking at her.

"What do you mean?"

"My Father said he will kill you and the children if I leave and he finds us. I can't risk that. You need to take Ely and leave." Arthur finally stopped pacing and looked to Gwen who now had tears streaming down her face again, but her brown eyes turned in an angry expression.

"I won't leave you, Arthur, so don't ask me too."

Arthur had never heard Gwen talk with so much authority in her voice before, which both excited and scared him. "Guinevere, you have to. For Ely, Gwaine, and Tommy. Please!"

Gwen looked Arthur dead in the eyes "I. Will. Not. Leave. You."

"Well, I don't have any other plan Gwen! There is no way for all of us to leave!" Arthur cried out, when he heard Ely run back into the room, waving a piece of paper in his hand.

"Here you go Father… Is everything alright?" Ely asked, as he felt the tension in the room.

But neither of his parents said anything. Gwen sat staring angrily at Arthur, and Arthur stared angrily at Gwen. "Ummm… Father do you want the note?" Ely asked.

Finally Arthur looked away to grab the note from his son, and as he read the chicken scratch on the paper his frown slowly faded, and was replaced by hope. "Guinevere… I have a plan."

**Little GWAINE to the RESCUE! I can't wait for you all to read what I got in store for this little family! Just saying this now… I think Little Gwaine is my favorite character to write for PLEASE REVIEW! They are like cake! I know they are best for me (LARGE EGO) but I still want them anyways!.**


End file.
